


Honey Kiss

by arcee_bee



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rating: NC17, bottom!eunhyuk, kihyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcee_bee/pseuds/arcee_bee
Summary: How a famous actor fell in love with his choreographer ... and the beginning of a scandal
Relationships: Kim KiBum (Super Junior)/ Lee Eunhyuk
Kudos: 3





	Honey Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story in 2009 - 2011 when Super Junior has 13 members.

“Kim-sshi is at the swimming pool ...” the butler said as HyukJae asked, he led HyukJae to the third floor of the house. 

The butler walked through the corridors of the large mansion KiBum claimed as his home, HyukJae followed him, somehow feeling out of place already with his tattered jeans and simple sweater. He wondered how much money KiBum earned by being an actor.

“This way please”, the white door was opened and HyukJae found an indoor swimming pool.

And in the middle of the swimming pool was KiBum, swimming leisurely.

KiBum saw him coming and swam to the side.

HyukJae amost couldn’t stop himself from staring at KiBum’s perfect body as he came out of the swimming pool. KiBum was only wearing a pair of black tight swimming trunk, water cascading down his body, accentuating the muscles in his chest and abdomen.

“Hello Hyukkie”, he greeted HyukJae with a smile, one of the servants handed KiBum a white towel robe, which KiBum took and put on his wet body, “What brought you here to my humble home?”

HyukJae was distracted enough from whatever he had in mind when he saw KiBum coming up from the water, but he came back to his senses as KiBum flashed him a heart throbbing smile.

“I ... uh ...” he wanted to start but failed, KiBum seemed to manage killing his brain cells every time he smiled like that.

The actor told the servants to leave them alone before turning back to HyukJae.

“Is there any problem?” he looked concerned.

HyukJae was sure he looked very stupid at the moment, well none of these would have happened if SungMin didn’t introduce him to the actor a couple of months a go. KiBum was searching for a choreographer to help him training for his next film, in which he had to dance, and HyukJae was dragged along by his friend and was introduced as a talented choreographer. That was how he ended up teaching KiBum and got stuck in the weird situation.

“I saw in the tabloid about your press release”, HyukJae started, “I... I think there’s a misunderstanding in it.”

“Like what?” KiBum looked relaxed enough for someone who just started a huge scandal.

“Like the part where you said you ... uh ... enjoyed kissing ... uh ... I mean ... you’d rather kiss ...” HyukJae didn’t know where to start the topic anymore.

“The part where I said that I’d rather kiss you than my co-star?” KiBum finished the sentence. HyukJae’s face flushed red at that, “Is that a problem?” he tilted his head to the side.

“Well... well you can’t do that because ... uh ...” HyukJae stuttered, “Uh ... Tiffany-sshi is very pretty and all men wanted to kiss her and ... and ... you’ll cause a scandal ...”

“I guess you’re right, it would be a problem”, KiBum nodded, he seemed to think about the idea for a while.

“I’m glad you understand ...”

“I think it’ll cause a problem because I have never kissed you before so technically I can’t compare your kiss to hers.”

HyukJae’s eyes widened, his cheeks turned pink once again.

“So how about we try that?”

“T-Try what?”

“Try this”, and it was the last thing HyukJae heard before KiBum’s lips came in contact with his, HyukJae’s eyes fluttered close in reflex. KiBum tasted of chlorine and something musky, his lips brushed against HyukJae’s gently, before his tongue parted HyukJae’s lips and softly licking his lower lip, asking for permission, before exploring HyukJae’s mouth.

When KiBum pulled back, HyukJae was red as tomato, his eyes dazed.

“So what do you think?”

HyukJae’s eyes widened as he realized what just happened, “K-KiBum?” he spluttered some unintelligent words in response to KiBum’s chuckle.

“I guess you’re much better than Tifanny, but let’s try it again just to make sure”, he leaned forward once again and captured HyukJae’s lips, this time he applied more passion in the kiss.

And damn, KiBum was a good kisser.

No wonder all the girls he kissed on his films and dramas talked about it days after the shooting! HyukJae felt a tingling feeling from his lips, to the tip of his tongue that burned electric jolts to his tips of his toes as KiBum continued assaulting his senses.

KiBum pulled back, he admired his work as he saw HyukJae was standing there, even more dazed than before, lips reddened and plump from the kiss, looking lost and delicious.

“Your kiss tastes much sweeter than any girl,” KiBum told HyukJae, “I like you ... I like you very much, Hyukkie ...”

With the confession, HyukJae’s heart almost jumped out of his rib cage. Did his ears were playing tricks on him? Was that Kim KiBum, best actor of the year, national heart throb, third winner of the sexiest man in Asia, who just admitted that he liked HyukJae’s kiss?

“Do you like me, Hyukkie?” KiBum knew the game so well, he knew that he was irresistible and somehow HyukJae felt like he was being tricked into confessing his deepest darkest feelings, “Hyukkie? You alright?” KiBum touched HyukJae’s cheek, caressing his face gently.

HyukJae could not think, he didn’t know what to say, not even in his wildest dreams he had imagined this to happen, well ... perhaps in some of his sweet dreams, KiBum would kiss him, but ...

Shaking his head to clear his mind, HyukJae scolded himself.

“Hyukkie?”

“KiBum ...” HyukJae finally found his voice, “KiBum, I like you ... I like you since the first time we met”, HyukJae confessed.

KiBum’s smile was so radiant, “You don’t look good, let’s go somewhere you can lay down.”

"B-but ... I d- ..." HyukJae's stutter was cut as KiBum pulled him.

The place where KiBum had in mind turned out to be his bedroom. HyukJae shifted incomfortably as they reached the large bedroom. The bed was so large, HyukJae had never seen a bed that big. Black covers covered the bed and the windows were lined with black curtains.

"What is it that seems to be the problem? You just told me that you like me, and I like you too Hyukkie", KiBum's eyes searched HyukJae's, he took HyukJae's hand and held it.

HyukJae was caught speechless at the confession.

KiBum slid the bath robe off his shoulders, revealing his well sculpted body to HyukJae’s eyes. He made HyukJae laid on the bed.

“Come on, I am the one with almost no clothes on, how come you’re afraid of me?” KiBum chuckled, “Don’t be too tense, Hyukkie ... I won’t do anything bad!”

HyukJae blushed red even more at the comment.

“You can touch me too”, KiBum guided HyukJae’s hand to his own body, leading the unsure fingers to touch the tanned skin.

Soft fingertips caressing KiBum’s chest, down to his torso and lower to his waist. The feathery touch was maddening. KiBum was not used to this, women would quickly forget their shy acts at this point, KiBum always drew the lust out of them, but HyukJae was so much different than all of his previous lovers.

KiBum couldn’t wait any longer, he took the dancer’s hand and kissed the bony fingers, he continued kissing a path up to HyukJae’s arm, to his shoulder and neck, where he licked a spot and took the skin to his mouth, sucking and licking it, marking HyukJae, who moaned softly at the sensation.

With his free hand, KiBum touched HyukJae’s skin under the shirt, the hand traveled up to HyukJae’s torso and played with a nipple, liking how HyukJae shuddered at the feeling of KiBum’s cold fingers against his sensitive nipple.

KiBum pulled back a little, only to coax HyukJae off his shirt, soon the white t-shirt was abandoned on the floor. KiBum made HyukJae pushed up a little so he could take off the over sized jeans off HyukJae’s hips.

“Monkeys, Hyukkie?” KiBum asked as he saw the monkey patterned boxers HyukJae was wearing.

HyukJae blushed in embarassment, he knew he was too old for cartoon patterned boxers and probably KiBum would laugh at him for that.

“Just ... don’t look”, HyukJae almost whispered, closing his eyes.

A kiss was planted on each of his closed eye, “You are so cute Hyukkie”, KiBum said. HyukJae could feel something was poking him * there * and whimpered when KiBum rubbed against his body.

KiBum placed HyukJae’s fingers on his swimming trunk, daring HyukJae to slid the material off his body. His past lovers always took no time to divest his clothes, but HyukJae hooked his fingers slowly and carefully pushed the black shorts away from KiBum. His face was getting redder and redder. When the material was half way down his legs, KiBum kicked it off impatiently.

“Touch me Hyukkie”, KiBum told HyukJae seductively, he laid on his side and led HyukJae’s fingers to wrap around his arousal. HyukJae’s breath caught in his throath when his shaky fingers wrapped around the growing appendage, he could feel KiBum’s organ came to life under his fingertips. A soft moan rose from KiBum’s mouth and he felt a bit more daring, pumping the hardened member with faster strokes.

KiBum couldn’t take it anymore, he hadn’t been this worked up since he was a horny high school teenager, jerking off to a porn magazine. Screw self control, he wanted HyukJae and he wanted the dancer now.

He removed HyukJae’s hand from his member and quickly covered the lithe body of the dancer with his own, kissing hungrily as hands roamed all over HyukJae’s body, pushing away HyukJae’s boxers in the process.

KiBum smirked to himself as he saw HyukJae’s organ was standing erect, precum dripped from the head, proving that the older man was as turned on as he was.

He took a bottle of lubrication from the side table, where it was always kept, he uncapped the bottle and poured some on his fingers. HyukJae was watching with curious eyes. He positioned HyukJae on his back, legs spread wide as he touched HyukJae’s opening.

“Ugh ...” HyukJae cried out as he felt a finger was sneaking in to his tight hole, “Ki ... KiBum ...”

“Relax, Hyukkie”, KiBum cooed.

“K-KiBum ... hurts ...” HyukJae moaned weakly, “KiBum ... I ... I never done this before”, he almost cried in embarrassment.

KiBum was taken a back at the claim.

“You mean ... not even with a girl?”

HyukJae shook his head.

Now he must think that I’m such an idiot ... HyukJae thought. Maybe he shouldn’t said anything, just keep his mouth shut ... Kim KiBum he knew was a sex god, magazines reported how he boasted that he wanted experienced lovers, and how he dated a girl ten years his senior when he was just nineteen. He filled sex columns on tabloids and magazines, and with his fame, he must had all the lovers he wanted.

HyukJae was surprised when a kiss was planted on his lips, “It’s alright baby, trust me, I’ll make you feel good”, and KiBum nudged his legs apart to press another finger into HyukJae’s opening.

KiBum could feel HyukJae’s muscles relaxing and added another finger, he pushed and pulled, adding another finger and one more, until he could fit four fingers on HyukJae’s quivering opening. When he felt HyukJae was well lubricated, he put some more lube on his member.

“I’m going in”, KiBum warned.

One thing KiBum hated with virgins was because he didn’t like his sex partner to cry and lost during sex. But with HyukJae, he loved watching HyukJae’s face contorted beautifully as he pushed into HyukJae’s virgin hole, deep down inside, KiBum admitted it must be his ego, wanting HyukJae as his own and HyukJae would forever remember him as HyukJae’s first.

The first few thrusts were painful for HyukJae, but when KiBum changed the angle of his thrust, HyukJae felt something sparked inside of him. The jolt of electricity spread all over him, pooling on his groin, down to his toes, making them curled in pleasure.

HyukJae’s moans and pants filled KiBum’s ears, his body was tight with pleasure as KiBum reached into the places HyukJae never knew existed in his body. The pleasure was so strong, every time KiBum’s arousal pressed against the sweet bundle of nerves inside him, HyukJae would moan harder. KiBum’s fingers tightened and loosened around HyukJae’s member, now over sensitive and ready to explode.

“I ... aah ... KiBum ... I ...” HyukJae never finished his sentence as he ejaculated against KiBum’s hand, his inner walls tightened with every spurt of his seed, causing KiBum to groan. He didn’t stop thrusting into the hot cavern.

When HyukJae was back from his high, he felt KiBum pulling away from his entrance and as he laid lifelessly on the bed, he could see KiBum was harder than before.

HyukJae felt horrible, did he just experienced premature ejaculation on the first time he had sex?

“Ki-KiBum?” he looked at his lover, biting his lower lip nervously, the actor was definitely not sated. Then an idea came to his mind, he turned around, presnting his back to KiBum on his four and spread his legs, “Put it in, KiBummie ...”

KiBum swore he could have came right there and then, HyukJae had no idea how sexy he could be! Unconsciously, KiBum moaned at the sight, HyukJae was there, all spread and ready just for him. His abused entrance pink and inviting, waiting to be ravaged.

Guiding his arousal, KiBum pressed the head against HyukJae’s opening. The sweet hole opened, welcoming him into HyukJae’s body and that was when KiBum lost his self control. He pulled away and slammed back into HyukJae’s inviting warmth, over and over again, causing HyukJae to whimper softly as KiBum slammed directly into the sensitive spot inside of him.

KiBum was slamming into HyukJae harder and harder by now, HyukJae felt himself grew harder, he reached between his legs and found his member was once again alive. He desperately tugging at his arousal, the double assault on his body was too much and HyukJae could feel himself getting closer to the edge once again.

KiBum suddenly tensed behind him, his hands dug deeper into HyukJae’s skin, with enough force to leave bruises. His member twitched and tensed, before finally exploded inside HyukJae. His seed flooded HyukJae’s insides, the feeling was strange and yet very sexual for HyukJae. KiBum was still hard inside HyukJae when HyukJae followed suit and came for the second time with a groan. He milked his own organ with shaky fingers, his second orgasm was so hard, he could see stars.

HyukJae fell to the bed lifelessly, his energy drained with the two orgasms in a row, his legs could not support him anymore. He gave a low moan as KiBum pulled his spent erection out and laid next to him on the soft bed.

HyukJae thought he fell asleep, because the next thing he knew the lights were on in the room, and the cover was pulled over his naked body. He felt sticky and when he tried to move, pain shot from his back and he remembered what happened.

How did a simple question turned to be a hot sex?

KiBum was next to him on the bed, his eyes closed.

Then the thoughts came to his head. What would happen next? Of course KiBum was well known for his sexual habit, he changed partners very often and the tabloids put headlines about KiBum’s one night stands almost every week. But HyukJae was not ready to be thrown to the side after a round or two of sex.

What if this was just a one time thing for KiBum? Could he handle it? HyukJae started to panic.

Suddenly, an arm came to hold him and soon a leg was draped around his lower body. HyukJae yelped in surprise and blushed as he felt their most private area brushed against each others in the new position.

“Do you always think that much after sex?” KiBum whispered in his ear.

“Ugh ... well ...uh ...” HyukJae couldn’t even think of a comeback at that.

KiBum opened his eyes and looked deep into HyukJae’s, “I don’t want this to be just a one time thing between us, I want to have a relationship with you, do you want to be in a relationship with me, HyukJae?”

HyukJae opened his mouth, but no replies came out. He blinked and looked back at KiBum, did he hear it right?

“Does that mean ... we’re together?” he finally found the ability to form a complete sentence. He felt really dumb afterwards, he should’ve came with a better answer!

“If you want to, yes we’re together”, KiBum replied casually.

“Ye-Yes! Of course! I mean ... I do want to have a relationship with you!”

KiBum smiled at HyukJae’s answer, he kissed HyukJae’s swollen lips, “Let’s start a scandal!”

HyukJae emitted a high pitched eeep sound as KiBum glomped him on the bed, he couldn’t say anything anymore because his words were swallowed by KiBum’s kisses.

“You were saying?” KiBum smirked at HyukJae as he pulled away from their kiss.

“... sticky ...” HyukJae answered, running out of breath

“Let’s go take a shower!” KiBum kicked the cover off their bodies and pulled HyukJae to the bathroom.

And that was how Korea's #1 heart throb actor started a scandal with HyukJae.


End file.
